Veranor
'' "Years ago this land was beautiful; I remember verdant plains, seas of grain, and forests older than memory. Our cities had bustling markets, mighty walls, and shining temples...but that was before The Scarlet King."'' - Bealmond the prophet History Years ago, the kingdom of Veranor was once ruled in tranquil peace by King Astacon and the royal family, a status quo that lasted for thousands of years. However, the day came when The Scarlet King appeared on the boarders of Estmont and began his path of destruction towards Almadar, the capital of Veranor. In response to Estmont's fall, a long and bloody war against The Scarlet King began bewtween King Astacon and The Scarlet King...which ended with the fall of Astacon and his family, all murdered beyond retrieval, and the dark tyrant taking the throne for himself. As time went on, the influence The Scarlet King had over the lands grew, turning the sky's dark and killing the fauna of the lands, turning the once verdant and beautiful kingdom of Veranor into the darkened husk it currently is. After the fall of the king, the rise of "The Free" came with a supposedly prophesied hero known only as Tam. Supported by "The Great Prophet Bealmond", the second half of the war had begun with large scale uprising and battle across all the lands;The Free winning consecutive battles during this time. Eventually, the time came for Tam to face The Scarlet King once and for all, in the second battle of Estmont, where it had began so long ago. The few who survived the conflict say that the fight between the two was of the most fantastic caliber, like two angry gods battling among mortals. However, as the battle raged on the difference in power became clear, and in the end Tam was slain by the Scarlet King...and with him, the hope of The Free to reclaim their home. What proceeded was a slaughter, The Free were broken and systematically hunted down. Their new leader, Thrine Belegost, did everything she could...but in the end she too fell, though not before escaping to the city of Ginkuto, where her life was saved by the hero's therein. Now, only time will tell if the dark tyrant will ever be dethroned. Geography Veranor is a fairly sizable kingdom located on the southern end of Erias, just south of The Olrend Mountains. The land mainly consist of large plains, forests, and hills with the northern borders being more mountainous and hilly and the south more flat and salty due to the ocean nearby. Though the lands used to be green and verdent, they have since turned dark and grey with the wild animals either leaving the land, dying, or being twisted by the corruption of The Scarlet king. Inhabitants Veranor was once filled with free Sidhier, elves, and even some Oreads from the north, but now they are all ruled over by nameless horror's of the The Scarlet King's creation, though there are quite a few who have either chosen to work for the tyrant or have been horrifically tortured and corrupted into servitude. As of now, no free man lives in Veranor, as all serve the will of The Scarlet King in one way or another. Category:Nations